Masquerade
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Sometimes the things that we wish to remain hidden have a way of coing out.
1. Chapter 1

Ok new story, this is going to probably be in three parts, and is defiantly M rated, so if you don't like that type of thing don't read it then send me hate mail. For those of you I have not yet put off, please enjoy.

Masquerade

Pt1 Kathryn

She sat alone in her quarters, her eyes focused on the star field just outside her window. Sometimes she felt like if she simply reached out she could have touched them. Pulling her feet up underneath her on the sofa she revelled in the way her silk nightgown caressed her skin. It was nice to be out of her uniform for once and be able to relax. Reclining against the sofa she allowed her eyes to slip closed.

Slowing her breathing she jumped slightly as the sound of her door chime went. Not thinking about who it could be, half way to sleep she simply responded in an almost programmed way by allowing her late night caller entrance.

"Come" fell from her lips as the door slid back and a tall figure momentarily back lit by the light outside caught Kathryn's half open eyes.

"Tom?" She asked sitting more upright now as he entered the room and the light from the window illuminated his face.

"Hi I just popped over to see if you wanted to come and play pool with some of us down at Sandrine's?" Tom said he looked slightly uncomfortable and Kathryn could understand why. She stood up feeling her silk nightgown flow around her and it was no her turn to feel uncomfortable. She had forgotten that she was in such a state of undress and she wrapped her arms around herself as she came to a stop in front of Tom.

"I think I will pass on that one tonight Mr Paris, I was considering just curing up with a good book." She replied secretly enjoying his shifting eyes and uncomfortable stance. It was rare that she indulged in the simple power women could exceed over men. Often finding it demeaning to both sexes, but right here right now she couldn't help but swell with a certain sense of pride as her helmsman did everything he could to avoid looking below her neck. It was however a mission he was failing.

"Sounds great, umm I think I should leave you to it then." He said not making any move to go however as Kathryn allowed her hands to fall to her sides. Walking over to the replicator she turned to Tom who was watching her as she walked. Her pulse quickened at the sight of his eyes on her. She knew this was wrong, that she should stop this right her, but for all her strength of will she found out that she couldn't.

"Would you like a drink?" Kathryn asked as Tom nodded his head, a small movement almost unperceivable in the dim light of the room, but Kathryn did see it for she was looking at him so carefully.

"Two malt whiskeys, with ice." She said as the replicator produced the beverage and Kathryn walked back over to Tom and handed him the drink.

"I prefer the real stuff myself Captain, but I'll take what I can get." Tom said as Kathryn realised he had regained some of his composure. He no longer stood ramrod straight, and his eyes were now moving about the room. Settling on her once more it was Kathryn's turn to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Tom asked concern in his voice. Kathryn went to shake her head, she was in fact kind of warm, but she could not let Tom know that. She would not allowing him to know just how much he had affected her.

"Umm kind of." She said as he walked forward and placed his hands on her bare shoulders. He rubbed up and down a few times creating even more heat than was already there.

"Tom." Kathryn whispered his name as he took the glass form her hand and placed it next to his own on the coffee table.

"Yes Kathryn?" he asked the use of her first name was not lost on either of them, as they stood there mere inches apart. His hands on her shoulders, and her hands finding their way up to hold onto his forearms.

"I'm not sure what to do here." She admitted in a rear moment of uncertainty as Tom's lips moved closer to her own.

"Then maybe it's a good thing I do." He said before his lips closed over her own in a soft sweet kiss. It stayed like that for a moment, just lips bushing over one another. his hands holding her close as she tightened her gip on his arms. Finally trepidation gave way to passion as Kathryn opened her mouth and pushed forward, standing almost on tip toes to deepen the kiss. Her arms went around Tom's neck, as his wound their way around her waist. Kathryn was lost in the feel of him, his strong chest pushed against her own, his heat beating strongly within. It rate pounding with every press of his tongue inside of her mouth.

They broke the kiss momentarily so they could breathe, he looked down at her his hands moving to the delicate straps on her shoulders. Slipping them off one at a time she allowed him this moment as the garment pooled at the floor at her feet. She stood before him now in just a pair of panties while he was fully clothed. She should have felt vulnerable in her state of undress, but the look of pleasure in his eyes made her feel powerful once more.

"Are you just going to stand there Mr Paris?" she questioned with a raised brow as he finally grinned down at her.

"No Ma'am." He said moving in with his lips once more and placing his hands at her bare waist. His kissed his way down her neck and across her collar bone. Kathryn arched towards him urging him to touch her. A soft moan fell from her lips as Toms lips finally found the swell of her breast. Her hands raked through his hair pulling him closer to her, keeping his head where she wanted it until his mouth closed around her taught nipple. She sucked in a sharp breath at the spark of electric that ran though her body. Centring on her ever growing heat between her legs.

In one swift movement she was off her feet and being carried by Tom to her bedroom. She placed a kiss on his neck as they moved into the darkened room and he groaned at the contact. Placing her down on the bed he flowed her after pulling off his shirt. Now they lay side by side, moving closer so they were touching from chest to toe. Tom pulled her face close to his again and pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. His other hand ran down her side, mapping her contours as it went. Kathryn shivered with pleasure as his hand slipped under the waist band of her panties and moved them down her leg. With a small push on her shoulder Tom rolled her on to her back and Kathryn went willingly.

Looking up into his eyes now as his hands removed her last article of clothing, all she could see in his eyes was the desire he felt for her. Her skin flushed at the thought as her hands worked off his trousers. He sat back for a moment to rid himself of his clothes. He was only gone for a moment tough and as he returned she opened her legs to allow him to slip between them.

"God you're so beautiful." He whispered to her as he rained kisses on to her face. Kathryn turned her head to give him better access to her neck as his hand ran down her fluttering stomach and paused just over her mound.

"Tom please." She begged as he smiled down at her, his eyes never leaving hers as he dipped a finger into her molten heat. Kathryn hiss through her teeth as his thumb found her engorged bud and flicked it in rhythm along with the strokes of his penetrating finger.

"God yes." Kathryn hissed as all thoughts of how wring this was vanished from her head as she lived in the moment. This was what she had craved for so long, there was no denying it, no getting away from it, and yet she knew with a certainty that you did not often find in life, that when this was over she would feel guilty.

The final thoughts of guilt were washed from her however as Tom replaced his fingers with his hot cock. Stroking her entrance with it as he made her look at him.

"Now Tom." She said clutching hold of his straining forearms as he pushed into her. Her pelvis arched up to meet him as he entered. Urging him faster, but Tom was having none of it. Pulling out almost to the tip he slid back in slowly but firmly, her inner walls clamping onto him as she hummed in pleasure.

Tom carried on like this for a few moments, until Kathryn could no longer focus and she ran her hands down his back and pulled on his firm arse. Forcing him to quicken the pace she matched him thrust for thrust. She could feel her orgasm building within her. Little tingles of pleasure that started in her belly and ran to her aching centre. It was there just out of reach as Tom worked her harder and harder until the sweat dripped off his body onto hers.

"So close." She whispered as Tom's finger found her bud once more and she bucked at the contact almost throwing off the rhythm. Tom pressed forward until Kathryn could no longer feel anything but the pleasure that engulfed her. White light shot from behind her eyes as she arched up towards Tom her body racked in pleasurable spasm. Her fingers digging into his arse as he too let go and emptied himself into her. Falling onto his side Tom placed a hand over Kathryn's waist and pulled her closer. She allowed him to move her but she felt uncomfortable. The feelings for guilt returned now that her urge had been satisfied, her body was stiff with tension as her companion drifted off into sleep. Kathryn rolled away from him and stood up, moving into the living room she picked up her uniform form the table and dressed. Picking up her nightgown she did not look back as she took in a deep breath.

"Computer end program." She said as her quarters faded away leaving nothing but bare walls. Kathryn moved to the door and they opened. Revealing a very surprised Tom Paris.

Ok that was part one, if you would like part two Tom please let me know, I hope this wasn't to cheesy but I am going somewhere with this. Thank you for reading XxX


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the nice responses for this story, and as requested here is the second part. Hopefully with a few less typos.

Chapter 2 Tom

He stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do, as his usually unflappable captain flushed red and ducked her eyes away from him. Her usual cool façade slipping for the briefest of moments, but long enough to get Tom wondering what she had been doing before she had opened the holodeck doors.

"Evening Lieutenant." She said a mere moment later, her captain's mask slipping back into place with almost perfection. Her hands were what drew Tom's eyes however. They were clutching onto some kind of fabric, which she then shoved under her arm.

"Good evening Captain." Tom replied however without missing a beat as he watched her move away from the doors.

"It's all yours." Kathryn said as she moved away down the hallway, unaware or at least Tom hoped unaware that he was watching her. Kathryn Janeway however did not walk anywhere, she strode, strutted and even marched, but now she almost scurried down the hallway disappearing around the bend, leaving Tom confused but extremely curious.

Entering the holodeck he stood there for a moment and pondered what to do. He had planned on going climbing but now the idea did not so much appeal to him. All he could think about was what had got Captain Janeway so flustered. Tom lent against the control panel for a moment, he was also thinking she looked embarrassed. An emotion he had never seen from her, it only aroused his suspicions more.

"Computer secure holodeck 3." Tom said as the computer acknowledged his request Tom stood up straighter a plan beginning to form in his mind.

"Computer does the previous program have security protocols?" Tom asked thinking this could be all over before it started if there were.

"Affirmative." The computer replied as Tom tapped the desk with his hand.

"Are they engaged?" He asked hoping that perhaps in the Captain's haste to leave she had forgotten about that little facet.

"Negative." The computer replied and a small smile crossed Tom's face. He was well aware that this was invasion of privacy on the highest level. It was like finding an open personal log and reading it. He stopped for a moment to consider what he was doing, there was every chance this was some kind of battle simulation, or projection of their chances of getting home. The Captains reaction was merely one of knowing the future was not so bright. On the other hand it could be some spa with barely clothed men, and unspeakable amounts of body oil. Tom smiled at the last image, it wasn't he found an unpleasant one, but he would not allow his mind to dwell on that too long. It was a dangerous path to go down, one that Tom had long ago filed under the do not disturb sign in his mind.

The fact was they all had their little indulgence programs and he was sure the Captain was no different. Tom couldn't resist having a look, and knowing that the program was likely to be unavailable to him again this would be his only chance.

"I'll just take a quick peek and turn it off." He said to himself, swearing that he would not tell anyone else of what he saw here.

"Well maybe Harry, but only to make him blush." Tom joked with himself as he moved into the centre of the room.

"Computer reactivate last program at its previous settings." Tom said as the image of the holodeck disappeared and what looked like the Captain's quarters materialised. Tom was confused for a moment, why would anyone create a holodeck program of their own quarters? Moving through the room Tom's suspicions were confirmed that this was indeed the captains' quarters. From what little he recognised he could tell that they had been recreated exactly and probably by the woman herself. Curiosity once again getting the better of him Tom moved through into the bedroom, the low light from the room outside cast a soft glow across the bed and illuminated a lone figure there.

Tom stopped in the door way, his breath caught in his throat as the figure in the bed moved at his presence and turned to face him.

"Hi there, do you know where Kathryn went." The holo Tom said, making the real one gasp slightly in shock. The sight of himself in the Captain's bed, naked as the day he was born was not an image he had been expecting when he started this. It was pretty obvious now what had been going on, and why Kathryn's reaction to him in particular had been so awkward.

"Umm yeah she had to go to the bridge." Tom said awkwardly, it was obvious the holo character didn't recognise himself as he nodded his head and sat more upright.

"Do you know why?" he asked and Tom thought this was all very strange, talking to what was himself, a self that had probably just been doing the naked pretzel with his Captain. At her request.

"Computer end program." Tom said thinking that maybe now he should look into what had been going on in the Captain's program, after all it did involve him.

"Computer can you run previous program, but exchange the holo character of Tom Paris with that of Kathryn Janeway?" Tom asked hoping the he could experience this program for himself without having to commit extreme narcissism.

"Affirmative. Please choose the desired setting?" The computer said as Tom frowned for a moment.

"What are the choices?" Tom asked now beginning to feel flutters of excitement start in the pit of his stomach. No longer did he feel so guilty, after all she had been using his image, why couldn't he use hers?

"The other settings are the Captain's ready room, and the observation lounge." The computer replied as Tom thought for a moment. Both those locations had potential, but he was doing this not only to see what Kathryn the seductress would be like, but what she was so afraid to share with the real thing.

"Which location has been accessed the most?" Tom said deciding to go with whatever Kathryn's usual choice was.

"The captain's quarters have been accessed on four occasions." The computer said and Tom nodded, he had known that before he had even asked, he did not know why. Before he activated the program however he stopped.

"Computer is the image of Tom Paris always used in this programme?" He posed the question with a slight wince on his face, sure that the answer would be no that this had been the first time. That the usual pater of choice was Chacotay and that today for whatever reason Kathryn Janeway had chosen him for a little variety.

"Affirmative." The computer responded with its usual lack of emotion. Tom however nearly burst with happiness as he went back into the centre of the room.

"Computer restart programme." He said as this time the holodeck vanished and he was now standing outside the Captain's quarters.

"Oh so this is how its starts I come to her." Tom said knowing how the evening ended however Tom wasted no time in ringing the chime. Hearing her call to enter he found her sitting on her sofa looking at him. Her feet were drawn up beneath her and she was wearing a long pink satin night gown. Tom's thoughts briefly turned to the object that had been in Kathryn's hands when they had met outside this room.

"Tom?" His name was a question as he stepped more into the room and allowed the doors to close behind him.

"Hi." Tom said realising he didn't know why he had come here, he was sure Kathryn had created his character with normal responses and he racked his brains to think of a reason for coming to her quarters.

"If you came to ask me to go and play pool I think I will pass on it tonight." Kathryn's character supplied and Tom let out a small breath.

"Oh ok. Did you have something nice planned?" Tom asked as Kathryn's character stood up. He couldn't help but take in her form completely. Tom was not blind to just how attractive his Captain was, he also could not deny that he was attracted to her. This situation was only confirming those feelings and bringing them to the surface.

"Just curling up with a good book." She said as Tom met her eyes once more and couldn't help but notice the glint that now resided there. She was enjoying this, something the computer would have extrapolated from Kathryn's own reactions in the programme.

"Sounds relaxing, maybe you could use some company?" Tom said as Kathryn lifted an eyebrow and quirked one side of her lip into a half smile. The reaction was so Kathryn Tom almost forgot he was on a holodeck.

"Would you like a drink Mr Paris?" Kathryn said as she moved over towards the replicator. Tom watched her go, her hips swaying when she walked, the satin nightgown flowing around her curves in a very tempting way.

"Sure why not." Tom replied as Kathryn ordered two scotch whiskeys, over ice and brought one back for him. He accepted the glass from her hand, allowing his fingers to brush hers as he took it from her. Watching her closely as she sipped some of the liquid he noticed her shiver, quickly concerned he asked.

"Are you cold?" Kathryn's eyes lifted to his at that moment, they were deep blue with big pupils that were almost big enough in which Tom could have seen his own reflection.

"A little." She replied after a seconds pause, and Tom went to her and rubbed his hands up and down her bare arms in an effort to fend off her chills. He noted however that her skin upon contact felt heated instead of chilled and Tom realised there must be another reason for her shivering.

"You know you could get a man in trouble looking at him like that." Tom said not letting go of her as Kathryn tilted her head up to meet his gaze once more.

"Looking at you like what?" Kathryn responded her voice soft and low, her usual huskiness tuned to such a fine point as to make Tom's pulse race.

"Like you want me to kiss you." He said leaning down and placing his lips over hers. So soft at first, just exploring touch and feel as his lips passed over her warm wet flesh. Her mouth opened slightly. The movement encouraged Tom to deepen the kiss, to allow his tongue to sweep inside her mouth and taste her fully for the first time. Moving one hand to her waist and the other behind her head Tom pushed forwards almost baring down on her as he explored her mouth with his own. Kathryn was however not passive in all of this. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and was moaning low in her throat.

Her almost soft purr made Tom's cock twitch in anticipation, this was something he had only ever and fairly infrequently dreamt about. Moving his hand up from her waist to sit on her ribcage he paused before feeling her arch towards him, asking to be touched. He didn't disappoint her, moving his hand to cup a firm breast, allowing his thumb to pass over the taught nipple. His name slipped from her lips like a soft caress, it his him right in the groin as he involuntarily pushed his hips into her stomach. The friction caused him to moan slightly as he continued to play with her breast, moving his lips down her neck as she tilted her head to grant him better access.

Tom slipped the strap off of one shoulder as his lips made contact with the fabric the nightgown now hung lower, displaying a tantalising amount of cleavage which Tom's eyes took in like a thirsty man in the desert looking at an oasis. His hand found the other strap and slipped that off too, the garment now falling in a puddle at Kathryn's feet. She stood there looking at him, not trying to hide herself from his wonton gaze. Tom had never seen anything so sexy in all his life.

"My god you're beautiful, better than I ever could have imagined." He said moving forward now as the half smile reappeared on Kathryn's face and Tom kissed it away. Running his hands up the length of her body to cup her face in his hands he devoured her with his mouth.

"God Tom." She hissed as he finally latched his mouth around her nipple and sucked lightly on the hard bud. Her fingers were raking through his hair, encouraging him to stay in place. Tom had no intention of moving. Her sent, her feel were so intense he could have remained here forever. Knowing however that there was much more of her to explore he stood up and ran his hands along her body to cup her buttocks, pulling there lower regions closer together.

"I want you Tom." She said nipping at his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

"God I want you to Captain." He said as she continued to kiss her way down his chest and Tom froze. Captain that wasn't right, not here naked with her, and she didn't react. Tom pushed Kathryn away as the woman before him looked up into his eyes with only desire.

"No this, not like this." Tom stuttered doing his shirt back up as Kathryn began to look concerned.

"Computer end program." Tom said as the image of Kathryn's quarters and her naked form vanished Tom exhaled long and slow.

"What did I nearly do?" He said to himself shaking his head slightly to try and dislodge the image of Kathryn looking at him with all the desire she possessed. Slamming his fist against the wall Tom realised he had just made his life a whole lot harder. He knew what she fantasised about now, and he knew it was about him.

Turning and walking out of the holodeck he marched up the hallway. Deciding that even if it meant seventy years in the brig he was going to find out if fantasy was all it ever would be.

Hope that lived up to the first chapter. Did you forget it was all just a programme, and what is Tom going to do next? Please let me know if you would like chapter 3 and I will get to it as soon as I can. Thank you for reading XxX


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your patients and responses to this piece of fiction. I hope you enjoy the conclusion as much as you have the beginning.

Chapter 3 Pas de deux

The courage that Tom had felt when he had left the holodeck, seemed to be ebbing away as fast as the turbo lift was carrying him towards his destination. With every deck that flew past Tom wondered if he was doing the right thing. Thinking that this should be easy now he knew her true feelings, Tom continued to convince himself all the way to her deck. As the turbo lift doors opened he stepped out slowly, looking around to check that the coast was clear before venturing any further. Seeing that the deck was currently empty Tom moved down the corridor, but with far less haste than he had been in previously. For whatever Tom knew now it didn't change the fact that she was still his Captain, if he was going to do this, he was going to have to be smart about it.

Kathryn had gone back to her quarters and climbed straight into her bath, it was something she always did after using that particular holodeck program. She had tried to convince herself that it wasn't because she felt unclean in anyway, it just helped relax her after such activities. She had to convince herself about a lot of things recently. Command decisions were one thing, she always questioned those privately, but personal ones. Sighing Kathryn stepped out of the bath, knowing that personal decisions had not really been a factor in her life until quite recently. Wrapping a towel around her wet hair Kathryn made her way into the living room and pulled on her night gown. Rubbing the towel through her freshly washed hair she could smell the shampoo that she had used, but it was not the only sent lingering on her. The nightgown still held the scent of Tom Paris, the faint masculine smell making her tingle slightly as she rubbed more moisture out of her hair, and considered changing her sleep wear for the evening.

Walking over to the mirror, Kathryn looked at herself, it was her face her eyes, but she seemed different somehow. The meeting with Tom outside the holodeck was playing on her mind. She had known that she had been acting strange, and it certainly had not gone unnoticed by her handsome helmsman. At that moment she had made the decision to stop using the programme, or to at least create a character that wasn't one of her subordinates. Now standing here she knew she didn't want to do either of those things. The time she had on the holodeck would not be the same if it were not Tom she was sharing it with, and Kathryn decided it was worth the feelings of guilt for what she got in return. Running a comb through her hair Kathryn allowed it to flow around her shoulders still damp to the touch but she decided she would leave it and let it dry naturally for once. Moving back into the living room she walked over to the window and watched as the stars streaked passed.

The door chime made her jump, it wasn't late but she had not been expecting anyone, turning and calling out for the person to enter, Kathryn forgot her own state of undress as she watched the doors part for her visitor. Her breath caught for a moment, her stance momentarily weakened by the sight of Tom Paris standing just inside her threshold.

"Evening Captain." He said sounding as ordinary as he could as he watched her carefully trying to gauge her reaction to him.

"Evening Tom, what can I do for you." Her voice came out with a practiced calm, something that was second nature to her now, even if her heart was hammering so hard inside her chest. She thought it might break free at any moment.

"I was wondering if you fancied a game of pool on the holodeck, I was going to go climbing, but I didn't feel like it in the end." Tom said moving forward so he was now stood centre of the room. Kathryn had not moved, she remained passively looking at him as he stepped into her space. Letting out a small sigh at the friendly question Kathryn allowed herself to relax slightly and a small smile formed on her face.

"I am afraid Mr Paris that I am not exactly dressed for the occasion, neither do I have any intention of getting changed now. So I will have to decline your offer." She said holding the smile as Tom ran his eyes down her form. Kathryn felt a familiar shiver run through her body, but she ignored it, settling instead for a slight cock of the eyebrow.

"I don't know Captain, I think it looks good on you." Tom said knowing he was walking a fine line here, but he had seen her shiver under his gaze and he wasn't about to back down now. Kathryn was slightly taken back by his obvious attempts at flirting, it was something she had seen in him before, but it had never been directed at her. It also seemed strange that he was still here. Usually when he asked her for a game of pool and she decline he would quickly bid her good night and be on his way. This time was different and it had been from the moment he walked in.

"Perhaps, but still not suitable attire for playing pool in." Kathryn finally managed to get out as Tom continued to stand in front of her and look down at her with a small smile on his face.

"So do you have anything nice planned for the evening then Captain?" Tom enquired and as Kathryn was about to answer her lips snapped closed. He knows she thought, he knows about the programme, but it has lock out protocols. Only I can open them, and even if he tried she would have been alerted.

"I didn't lock it." Kathryn didn't even realise she had said the last part out loud until Tom replied to her whispering.

"No you didn't, and I am sorry I looked but when I saw myself, I just couldn't help it." Tom said now looking down at his shoes and trying to avoid her gaze for the first time that night.

"How could you. Tom how dare you that was my private programme, you had no right to look at it." Kathryn said a mixture between anger and embarrassment in her voice.

"I can't believe you would betray my trust like that." She said shaking her head slightly, as Tom lifted his gaze to hers and they locked eyes.

"Your trust, you were using my image, if it had been anyone else I would have turned away, but when I saw myself in that bed." Tom finished the sentence there, letting the thought hang in the air as Kathryn squared her shoulders.

"Fine I know it was wrong to use your image, let me assure you it won't happen again." Kathryn said trying to keep her voice calm and level. They both had sins to atone for here, perhaps they could apologise for their mistakes and leave it there.

"That's not the point Kathryn, I didn't come here to tell you off for using my image." Tom said obviously unwilling to just leave it there and Kathryn snapped her head up at the use of her first name.

"Then why come here Tom, to see if I was willing to progress from the holodeck, or maybe to just give your ego a rub." Kathryn bit out, anger was a far easier and familiar emotion to deal with right now, and Tom was doing a good job of pushing her buttons.

"No, not really I wanted to know why me, why use my image?" Tom asked restraining himself from shouting at her back. He knew she would only close down to him under those circumstances. Kathryn span away from him, pacing slightly as she pondered his question. She knew the reasons of course, but she was not willing to share them, she wasn't ready.

"Does it matter it won't be happening again." She said stopping mid stride and looking at him as she carefully avoided his question. Tom however was not going to be put off by her avoidance. He didn't care if he got a slap, or thrown into the brig. Although he suspected that she wouldn't do that. For if she did she would have to explain exactly why he was there in the first place. Something Tom was sure she wasn't willing to do.

"I need to know Kathryn, why me, out of all the men on Voyager you could choose." Tom asked again and Kathryn moved towards him slightly looking up into his eyes and hardening her face.

"Don't push me Tom, why can't you just accept my apology and go, why do you have to know." She said her voice was now full of sadness along with the anger and Tom couldn't help himself. He reached out and took hold of her shoulders in both his hands.

"Because I am not sorry you used my image, but I need to know why." He said looking her deep in the eyes and he could see her resolve crumbling. As fast as the clarity had been there though it vanished and she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Liar, tell me." Tom interrupted knowing that she was about to make something up. Something that she would probably regret.

"What do you want from me Tom? You should have never looked at that programme, you would never have known and things would have been fine, but you had to look, now you want what?" Kathryn said exasperated and finding it hard to concentrate with him holding her, and staring into her eyes.

"The truth, that's all I ask." He said keeping hold of her as she pulled back from his arms forcefully.

"I am in love with you ok, but I can't have the real you so I went for the next best thing. There are you satisfied now!" she was shouting now as she turned away from him and walked to stare out of the window. Her back the only thing he could see in the dim light. Her confession had stunned Tom into silence, he had not been expecting that. Perhaps something about how she enjoyed his company. Maybe how she was more comfortable around him than most others, even and this being slightly self-indulgent the fact that she found him attractive. But this was unexpected, and had left him speechless.

"Kathryn." He said hoping she would look at him once more but all he got was her cold voice.

"Get out" she said with no emotion behind her words, she had closed off to him again, running inside herself as she always did when it came to opening up.

"No we need to talk about this, you really think I am just going to walk away." Tom said his own anger welling up inside him now. How could she do that, just switch off and expect everyone else to do the same.

"I sad get out Tom, that's an order." She did turn this time, but he could not see her face properly. It was back lit by the stars streaking passed behind her, their lights twinkling in the shadow of the room in which they stood.

"No way you can't order me away Kathryn. You can't always use your rank to get what you want, or hide behind it when it suits you." Tom said now moving closer to her, his anger fuelling his movements, without care for his rank or his safety. Kathryn did not attempt to back away from him, she did not run from a fight, even if this was a fight she did not want to have. His presence was making her tremble for conflicting reasons. On the one hand she wanted to slap him so hard he would have a hand print on his face for a week. On the other she wanted to reach out and kiss him, force herself upon him until he was panting. Neither emotion won out in the end as Tom rounded on her, looking down at her with his big blue eyes.

"Tom please leave, I am not ready for this, and you should respect that." Kathryn said finally, using reason instead of anger, but it did not seem to deter him.

"I do respect you Kathryn, as my Captain and as a woman, I just wish you would let me in." He said putting both hands back on her shoulders. Holding her still as she looked back at him. The emotions running through her face seemed to be changing with every moment they stood here.

"I can't love you Tom, I do but I can't, please see that and leave." She said finally and she tried to move away from him again. This time Tom held her fast, anchoring her with his arms as she shot him a look of distain.

"Why can't you leave it alone, why do you have to push me?" she said now stopping her struggling as Tom was obviously not going to let her get away that easily.

"Because if I didn't push you, you would never allow yourself you experience love without saying computer end programme afterwards." Tom said and Kathryn hung her head, she knew he was right, on a certain level she knew she would have spent the next seventy or so years doing exactly that.

"Then maybe you should have just left me alone to do just that." Kathryn said not exactly believing the words even as she was saying them, but right now it was less scary than thinking that what she had programmed could be real.

"You are impossible." Tom said with exasperation letting go of her all of a sudden and throwing his hands in the air.

"Me what about you, you refused to accept my apology about using your image, made me tell you why I used it, and then disobeyed a direct order. How dare you call me impossible when you are the one who started all this." Kathryn replied placing her hands in her hips and staring at him, her eyes big in the darkness.

"At least I let people into my life, I don't hide from them when they want help or friendship. I'm not the one with cornice emotion constipation." Tom bit back folding his arms and looking down at her again. Ever the Captain, even clad in a nightgown and with wet hair, she still held her head high and stared right back at him.

"Emotionally constipated am I well, it's better than being a self-righteous pig." Kathryn said lunging forward and capturing his lips with her own. The kiss was bruising, her passion and anger all rolled into one ad Tom gripped her hard around the waist and pulled her in close. How they had gotten to this he did not know, but he wasn't going to question it either. Delving his tongue into her mouth he made no effort to hold back anything. Kathryn was giving as good as she was getting. Her fingers around his neck were squeezing him so tightly he was sure to have bruises.

Picking her up Tom slammed her against the wall, her head narrowly missing connecting with the bulk head as she bit on his lower lip. Wrapping her legs around his waist she ground down on his hardness and he grunted with approval. Clutching hold of her thighs Tom pushed up her nightgown to reveal that she wasn't wearing any underwear. The knowledge just made him harder, knowing all this time she had been naked under the gown he bit on to the side of her neck as she angled away from him. Letting him have full access to her exposed skin.

The reality was far better than any holodeck could have created, the feel of his skin, the way he moaned her name as she raked her fingers through his hair as he removed his own pants. Holding herself up as he did so, she became impatient with waiting. She was distracted though by the feel of his hand suddenly on her breast, stroking her taught nipple through her night gown. The contact was too much and not enough at the same time, as she arched herself into him. Tom pulled her from the wall long enough to rip the nightgown over her head, baring her flesh to him for the first time. She was even more beautiful than the holodeck had managed to create. Her skin was silky soft, flushed slightly red, and her panting breath washed over his ear.

"Now Tom please." Kathryn said as Tom's hand made its way between them and found her wanting. He smiled against her breast as he latched onto a nipple with his lips and slid a finger inside her. Her gasped breath only making him smile further as he removed his finger and replaced it with the thing they both wanted to be there most.

"So much better." He said as he slid inside her and Kathryn couldn't even nod in agreement as the pressure started to build within her. This was going to be fast for both of them, not only had Tom been left in a state of arousal from his encounter on the holodeck. But Kathryn had been fantasising about this for months. Tom slammed up into her in ling smooth stokes, making her body jump each time and a slight grunt to fall from her lips. Kathryn's fingernails dug into his shoulders as she felt the first flutters of pleasure radiate from her core all the way to the tips of her toes.

"Yes" She hissed as she heard Tom's breathing become increasingly rapid. His thrusts sped up to an almost alarming rate until Kathryn shook with spasms as she contracted around his sliding penis. Tom braced one hand against the wall, looking at her face as pleasure washed over her. Her internal muscles squeezing him until he could hold out no longer. Burring himself deep within her until he was spent.

Allowing her down from the wall he said nothing but led her to her bedroom, pulling the covers back and climbing in beside her. Discarding his shirt as he did so, tom wrapped himself around her smaller frame.

"Before you came here, which programme setting did you use exactly?" Kathryn said turning her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"The one in your quarters." Tom replied, getting comfortable next to her warm soft body.

"Oh I thought it may have been the one in the ready room." Kathryn said with a slight smirk as Tom sat up slightly and looked down at her.

"Oh and why is that?" he asked a cheeky look on his face as she turned away from him and lay down. Arm under her head.

"Oh because that one involved you being a naughty boy to, and a wall, and my desk." Kathryn said with a grin on her face Tom could not see, but could here in her voice.

"Well maybe we should try that one together sometime." Tom suggested running his hand down her side and across her curves.

"Maybe, but let's use the real thing a. I am sick of holodecks."

THE END

Hope that was worth the wait, I enjoyed writing this short piece and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Maybe I will do more in the future. Thank you for reading XxX


End file.
